Eine zweite Chance 2 Eine neue Familie
by Cream
Summary: Der kleine Daniel Jackson-O´Neill lernt seine neue Familie kennen.


Autor: Cream eMail: Cream0575@aol.com Fandom: Stargate SG1 Episode: 5. Staffel (nach Episode "Die Entscheidung" - Meridian), Meridian-Fix Rating: G Hauptpersonen: D, J Freundschaft, Familie Typ der Story: Hurt/Comfort/Humor Zusammenfassung: Der kleine Daniel Jackson-O`Neill lernt seine neue Familie kennen und feiert mit ihnen Weihnachten. Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG 1 gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. Und Double Secret Production. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden und Toten Personen ist zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Charaktere sind Eigentum des Autors. Dieser zweite Teil ist spontan auf Bitte einer Leserin hin entstanden. Alle Fehler in dieser Geschichte gehen aufs Konto des Autors. Bemerkung: Ich empfehle, zuerst den ersten Teil dieser Geschichte zu lesen - zum besseren Verständnis der vorherigen Geschehnisse. Ich habe mich jedoch bemüht den zweiten Teil so zu schreiben, dass er auch ohne den ersten Teil zu kennen, verständlich rüberkommt (hoffe ich jedenfalls). ( Warnung: Alles Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen Feedback: Oh ja, bitte!!! Aber seid konstruktiv. (  
  
  
  
Titel: Eine neue Familie  
  
Eine zweite Chance 2  
  
  
  
"Wann sind wir denn endlich da, Daddy?"  
  
Der kleine vierjährige Junge mit den großen himmelblauen Augen sah zu seinem Vater, Colonel Jack O´Neill, auf. Den ganzen Flug über zappelte er ungeduldig auf seinem Sitz hin und her und stellte Jacks Geduld auf eine harte Probe mit seiner kontinuierlichen ´sind-wir-endlich-da???´-Löcherei. Seit sein bester Freund von den Tok´Ra das Leben gerettet und zurück in ein Kind transformiert worden war, hatte sein Leben wieder einen wirklichen Sinn bekommen. Es war wieder lebenswert und er war mehr als dankbar für die Chance, wieder ein Kind erziehen zu dürfen und zusammen mit ihm die vielen Wunder der Welt zu entdecken. Es war für ihn sogar wichtiger als auf fremden Planeten gegen Aliens zu kämpfen und die Welt zu retten. Das würde er von nun an seinem alten Team Major Samantha Carter und Teal´C überlassen. Nicht eine Sekunde lang hatte er an seinem Entschluß gezweifelt Danny bei sich aufzunehmen und wieder in den Ruhestand zu treten, um sich um den Jungen kümmern zu können.  
  
"DADDY!!!"  
  
Soviel zum Ruhestand. Ob vielleicht einer der anderen Passagiere einige Streifen Klebeband im Handgepäck hatte?! "Daddy, wann sind wir denn endlich da?" nörgelte Danny wieder und zupfte ungeduldig an Jacks Anorak. Genervt aber glücklich lächelte Jack seinen Sohn an, lehnte sich in seinen Sitz zurück und schloss seine Augen. "Wenn wir ankommen sind wir da, Peanut*." "Oh. Okay." Zu Jacks Verwunderung schien sich Danny mit dieser Antwort tatsächlich zufrieden zu geben. Zumindest für den Augenblick. Er würde schnell so tun als würde er schlafen in der Hoffnung, dass Danny seinen Vater bis zur Landung in Minneapolis noch etwas Ruhe gönnen würde und begang, ein leises Schnarchen vorzutäuschen.  
  
Er lächelte innerlich darüber, wie schnell sich alle an Dannys Spitznamen Peanut gewöhnt hatten und das Danny nie sehr dagegen protestiert hatte. Teal´C hatte mal festgestellt, dass Danny aussah wie eine kleine Erdnuß, wenn er mal wieder auf Sams Sofa eingeschlafen war und sich zu einem Ball zusammen gerollt hatte. Seitdem nannten ihn Jack, Sam und Teal´C gelegentlich Peanut.  
  
Etwa eine Stunde später landete ihr Flugzeug in Minneapolis. Nachdem Jack und Danny ihre Reisetaschen vom Transportband geholt hatten, erwartete sie bereits Jacks Onkel Mike in der Wartehalle.  
  
Nachdem Jack mit Hilfe von General Hammond den kleinen Daniel vor zwei Monaten offiziell adoptiert hatte und er jetzt ein offizieller O´Neill war, war nun die Zeit gekommen ihn seiner neuen Familie vorzustellen.  
  
Heute war HHHHHHHeiligabend und Jacks Mutter Kathy, seine Schwester Beth und ihr Ehemann Greg, und sein Onkel Mike hatten miteinander besprochen wie schön es wäre, wenn Jack und Danny mit ihnen gemeinsam Weihnachten im Haus seiner Eltern feiern würden, damit sie Danny kennen lernen könnten. Jacks Vater war einige Jahre zuvor an einem Herzinfarkt gestorben und seitdem hielt die Familie fester zusammen als je zuvor.  
  
Jack und Mike begrüßten sich mit einem warmen Händedruck und einer kurzen Umarmung. "Schön Dich wiederzusehen, Jack. Ich hoffe Ihr hattet einen guten Flug." "Ja, hatten wir. Es ist auch gut Dich wiederzusehen, Mike." "Und wer ist dieser kleine Mann?" fragte Mike lächelnd und blickte zu Danny hinunter, der sich halb hinter Jack versteckt hatte und seine Hände fest in den Schultergurt seiner grünen Reisetasche klammerte. "Das ist mein Sohn Daniel Jackson-O´Neill." sagte Jack nicht ohne Stolz und blickte sich für einen Moment suchend um, bevor er ihn hinter sich erspäht hatte. Mike hockte sich zu Danny hinunter, um auf etwa gleiche Blickhöhe zu sein und streckte Danny freundlich seine große Hand entgegen. "Hallo Danny. Ich bin Mike, der Onkel von Deinem Dad und der kleine Bruder von Deiner Großmutter." Danny reichte ihm vorsichtig seine Hand und beobachte fasziniert, wie sie in der riesigen Hand von Mike völlig zu verschwinden schien. "Hallo." sagte Danny schüchtern. "Keine Angst. Ich beiße nicht." lächelte Mike und stellte sich wieder auf. "Wir sollten losfahren. Bei dem vielen Schnee brauchen wir sicher eine Weile bis wir da sind." und Mike führte sie raus zu seinem Wagen.  
  
Es schneite dicke weiße Schneeflocken und die gesamte Nachbarschaft war von einer dichten Schneedecke bedeckt. Die Räumfahrzeuge hatten bereits einen Großteil der Straßen vom Schnee freigeräumt und so dauerte es nicht so lange wie sie befürchtet hatten, um zu Jacks Elternhaus zu kommen. Das Haus war von außen mit weihnachtlichen Lichterketten geschmückt und in den Fenstern sah man einige Kerzen brennen. Das ganze strahlte etwas Heimisches aus und Jack spürte schon bevor er das Haus betrat, die Wärme die es auszustrahlte.  
  
Nachdem er Danny aus dem Sicherheitsgurt des Rücksitzes entwirrt hatte, holten sie ihre Reisetaschen aus dem Kofferraum. Jack bemerkte auf einmal, dass Danny wieder am Ärmel seines Anoraks zupfte und beugte sich zu ihm runter. "Was ist denn, Peanut?" Danny schaute erst etwas unsicher, sagte dann aber, "Daddy? Was ist wenn mich Großmutter und die anderen nicht mögen?" "Was?! Natürlich werden sie Dich mögen, Danny." lachte Jack. "Wie könnte Dich jemand nicht gern haben?" Er legte einen Arm um Danny als sie auf die Haustür zugingen und drückte ihn ermutigend etwas dichter an seine Seite.  
  
Noch bevor sie die Tür erreicht hatten, wurde sie bereits von drinnen geöffnet und Jacks Schwester Beth hielt ihnen die Tür auf und begrüßte die beiden herzlich. "Hey, großer Bruder! Es wurde auch langsam mal Zeit, dass Du Dich wieder hier blicken läßt." lachte sie und fiel ihm um den Hals. Anschließend umarmte sie Daniel, wenn auch nicht so heftig wie Jack, aber mit der gleichen Herzlichkeit und er fühlte sich willkommen. Mittlerweile war auch Beths Ehemann Greg dazu gekommen um die Neuankömmlinge zu begrüßen und zu umarmen und Daniel bekam allmählich Angst, dass sein Daddy und er vielleicht noch zu Sülze zerquetscht werden würden.  
  
"Wo steckt Mom?" fragte Jack seine kleine Schwester. "Mom ist in der Küche, Jack. Sie bereitet gerade das Abendessen vor. Du weißt ja wie sie ist, wenn man sie dabei stört oder in die Quere kommt." lachte sie. Danny war überaus gespannt darauf, seine Großmutter kennen zu lernen. Er wusste nicht warum, doch es war für ihn im Moment das Wichtigste, die Mutter von seinem Daddy zu sehen. Aber er hatte auch etwas Angst davor. Für ihn würde eine Welt zusammen brechen, wenn sie ihn nicht mögen würde.  
  
Noch bevor er sich noch mehr Gedanken darüber machen konnte, schob ihn Jack bereits in Richtung Küche. Herrliche Düfte von Braten, Kartoffelbrei, Soße und Gemüse schlugen ihnen entgegen, als sie durch die Tür in die Küche traten und eine zierliche ältere Frau mit weissen Haaren am Herd stehen sahen, die ihnen den Rücken zugekehrt hatte.  
  
Noch bevor Jack etwas sagen konnte, hatte sie sich umgedreht und strahlte ihnen entgegen. Sofort ließ sie ihren Kochlöffel in den Topf fallen und kam auf sie zu. Doch zu Dannys Überraschung ging sie nicht zuerst zu Jack, sondern zu ihm und ehe er sich versah, nahm seine Großmutter ihn fest in die Arme. Und sie schien ihn nicht mehr loslassen zu wollen! Hinter ihm verdrehte Jack die Augen. "Mom." - "Mom, laß ihn los. Du drückst ihm noch die Sauerstoffzufuhr ab" scherzte er trocken und zog Danny aus den Armen seiner Mutter. Seufzend ließ Kathy ihren Enkel los und sah zu ihrem Sohn auf. "Du bist ein Spielverderber, Jack!" sagte sie und tätschelte ihrem Sohn, der sie um mehr als einen Kopf überragte, mit ihrer Handinnenfläche so kräftig die Wange, dass es klatschte. "Ich freue mich auch Dich wiederzusehen, Mom." sagte Jack und steuerte sich und Danny lachend aus der Küche. "Ich habe Euch Dein altes Zimmer vorbereitet, Jack. Und auf dem Bett liegen frische Handtücher. Das Essen ist bald fertig, also macht Euch frisch." rief sie ihnen hinterher. "Jawohl" antwortete Jack und er und Danny nahmen ihre Reisetaschen und gingen die Treppe hinauf.  
  
~~~  
  
Das Essen hatte sogar noch besser geschmeckt, als es geduftet hatte. Satt und zufrieden saßen alle vor ihren leeren Tellern und während Jacks Mom den Nachtisch verteilte, stapelten die anderen das schmutzige Geschirr zusammen und unterhielten sich angeregt über den neusten Klatsch und Tratsch . "Hat es Dir geschmeckt, Danny? Bist Du auch satt geworden?" fragte Beth, als sie Danny ein Schüsselchen mit Schokoladenmousse vorsetzte. Danny nickte grinsend und wartete, bis alle anderen auch Nachtisch hatten, bevor er anfing die leckere Nachspeise zu löffeln. Schnell war sein Schüsselchen leer und während sich Jack mit seiner Familie weiter unterhielt, tauschte er seine noch volle Schüssel mit der leeren von Danny. Grienend löffelte Danny seine zweite Portion Schokoladenmousse während die übrigen Familie über den guten Appetit von Jacks Sprößling scherzte. "Wie der Vater, so der Sohn" lachte Mike und Jack versetzte ihm mit seinem Ellbogen einen spielerischen Stoß in die Rippen.  
  
Nachdem später alles abgeräumt und die erste Ladung Geschirr im Geschirrspüler war, wurde die Unterhaltung ins Wohnzimmer verlegt. In einer Ecke stand ein großer, wunderschön geschmückter Weihnachtsbaum mit einer bunten Lichterkette, den Danny mit offenem Mund und großen strahlenden Kinderaugen bestaunte.  
  
Mike war gerade dabei den Kamin anzuzünden als Danny zu ihm lief und ihm beim Feuermachen helfen wollte. Mike wollte Danny gerade wegschicken, für einen vierjährigen Jungen war offenes Feuer schließlich kein Spielzeug, aber Jack war anderer Meinung.  
  
"Laß ihn ruhig helfen, Mike. Danny weiß, wie man Feuer macht." und gestikulierte zu Mike, es Danny versuchen zu lassen. Mike willigte ein, wenn auch nur widerwillig und behielt Danny genau im Auge. Schnell und routiniert brachte das Kind ein Feuer zustande und Mike war höchst beeindruckt. "Hat der Junge das von Dir gelernt, Jack? Gehst wohl oft mit ihm Zelten, was?" lachte Greg. "Das auch, aber wenn wir Zelten, lasse ich ihn immer das Feuer machen. Er kann es besser und schneller als ich. Seine richtigen Eltern lebten mit ihm in Ägypten. Sie waren Archäologen und reisten mit Danny von einer Ausgrabungsstätte zur nächsten. In der Wüste ist es das Selbstverständlichste der Welt, dass die Kinder helfen das Lagerfeuer zu bereiten." sagte Jack leiser. Er wollte vermeiden, dass Danny traurig werden würde, wenn sie anfingen von seinen Eltern zu reden und die anderen verstanden sofort und wechselten zu einem angenehmeren Thema.  
  
Beth kam mit einer Tüte Marshmallows, Milchschokolade, süßen Graham- Crackern und einigen langen Spießchen ins Wohnzimmer. "Na, Danny. Glaubst Du es ist noch genug Platz in Deinem Bauch für ein paar Marshmallows?" Daniel grinste wieder übers ganze Gesicht und nickte heftig und lief sofort zu ihr rüber. Gemeinsam steckten sie Marshmallows auf die Spieße, rösteten sie über dem Kaminfeuer und legten sie anschließend zwischen den süßen Kräckern und der Milchschokolade zusammen wie ein Sandwich.  
  
"Solange Danny bei uns ist, wird er von uns richtig gemästet," bemerkte Kathy, als sie sich in die gemütliche Couch zurücklehnte. "Der Junge ist so furchtbar dünn, Jack. Bekommt er bei Dir etwa nichts zu essen?" "Mom! Was denkst Du von mir? Er ist eben kein großer Esser." "Ach ja? Dann hast Du wohl nicht gesehen, was er vorhin beim Abendessen verputzte hat. Ich hoffe Du kochst selber, Jack." und sie sah ihn fest an. "Natürlich!" "Jack!" "Naja, meistens. Der Pizzamann gehört praktisch zur Familie." "Oh, Jack." schüttelte seine Mom enttäuscht den Kopf. "Ich fürchte, ich werde Euch von jetzt an regelmäßig besuchen müssen um sicher zu stellen, dass mein Enkelsohn auch genug zu essen bekommt." Jack verdrehte wieder die Augen. "Und hör auf, ständig so die Augen zu verdrehen!" rügte sie ihren Sohn. "Ja, Mom."  
  
Währenddessen hatten Danny, Beth und Greg ihre dritten Marshmallow- Sandwiches fertig und genossen die süße klebrige Masse. Jack zog sich schon beim Anblick der Mund zusammen und hoffte, dass Danny in dieser Nacht keine Bauchschmerzen kriegen würde. Nachdem die Marshmallows und die übrigen Süßigkeiten verzehrt waren, kletterte Danny zu seinem Vater auf den Sessel und kuschelte sich dicht an ihn. Nach nur wenigen Minuten war er eingeschlafen. Der Flug, die neuen Menschen und zuletzt das reichliche gute Essen hatten das kleine Kind völlig erschöpft.  
  
Als es etwas später auch für den Rest der Familie Zeit wurde schlafen zu gehen, stand Jack auf und nahm Danny auf den Arm. Danny legte schläfrig automatisch die Arme um seinen Hals und Jack trug ihn rauf in ihr Zimmer.  
  
In der Nacht schlief Danny unruhig und Jack, der davon wach geworden war, ging hinunter ins Badezimmer, um Danny eine Wärmflasche zu machen. Danny nahm die heisse Wärmflasche erleichtert an, drückte sich dicht an seinen Daddy und beide fanden eng aneinander gekuschelt doch noch ihren erholsamen Schlaf.  
  
~~~  
  
Es war früh am Morgen des 1. Weihnachtsfeiertages. Danny tapste verschlafen die Treppe hinunter um sich etwas zu trinken zu holen. Als er das Wohnzimmer betrat blieb er plötzlich wie versteinert stehen. Sein Blick fiel auf den großen Weihnachtsbaum, unter dem plötzlich viele bunte Geschenke lagen. Seinen Durst vergessen machte er sofort kehrt und rannte die Treppe hinauf zurück ins Schlafzimmer, in dem sein Dad immer noch friedlich schlummerte.  
  
"Daddy! Daddy! Wach auf!"  
  
Jahrelanges Militärtraining veranlasste Jack sofort mit einem Satz aus dem Bett zu springen und nach einem möglichen Feind Ausschau zu halten, noch bevor er ganz wach war. Erleichtert nicht mitten in einem gefährlichen Einsatz zu stehen, sondern nur vor einem völlig aufgeregten Vierjährigen, der unruhig von einem Bein aufs andere sprang, ließ er sich von Danny bereitwillig die Treppe hinunter ins Wohnzimmer ziehen. "Was ist denn los, Peanut?" "Der Weihnachtsmann war da!" teilte ihm sein Sohn überglücklich mit und zeigte mit einem Finger auf die vielen Geschenke, die unter dem Baum gestapelt lagen.  
  
Jack hatte Onkel Mike am Abend zuvor noch die Geschenke für die Familie gegeben, als dieser sich freiwillig dazu bereit erklärt hatte, in aller Frühe aufzustehen und die Geschenke für alle unter den Weihnachtsbaum zu legen. Es war offensichtlich, dass Danny in Ägypten nie ein traditionelles Weihnachten gefeiert hatte und es machte ihn glücklich, dass seine Familie und er dem kleinen Jungen eine solche Freude machen konnte.  
  
Lächelnd ließ er sich von Daniel näher an den Baum schieben und sah amüsiert dabei zu, wie Danny vor dem Baum auf und ab sprang und nachsah, ob auch wirklich für jedes Familienmitglied ein Geschenk vorhanden war und der Weihnachtsmann auch niemanden vergessen hatte.  
  
"Guck mal, Daddy! Da ist sogar was für mich dabei! Der Weihnachtsmann hat mich nicht vergessen!" rief Danny fassungslos vor Freude und rannte plötzlich an Jack vorbei aus dem Wohnzimmer. "Hey, wo willst Du denn hin?" rief ihm Jack überrascht nach. "Ich muss doch allen Bescheid sagen!" hörte er den kleinen Jungen noch rufen, als dieser schon die Treppe hinauf und um die Ecke flitzte.  
  
Kaum zwei Minuten später hatten sich auch alle übrigen Familienmitglieder noch etwas verschlafen im Wohnzimmer um den Baum versammelt und Danny durfte als Erster ein Geschenk aufmachen.  
  
Beth und Greg waren in die Küche gegangen um Kaffee zu machen und für Danny eine heiße Schokolade. Kurz zuvor war von der ganzen Familie einheitlich beschlossen worden, mit dem Frühstück noch solange zu warten, bis alle Geschenke ausgepackt waren. Hauptsächlich aus dem Grund, Dannys Geduld nicht länger als nötig zu strapazieren. Ohne allzu große Überraschung setzte sich dafür insbesondere Dannys Vater ein, von dem die ganze Familie wusste, dass er trotz seines Alters das größere Kind von beiden war.  
  
Danny hatte gerade sein erstes Geschenk von seiner Großmutter ausgepackt und hielt jetzt einen dicken selbstgestrickten Schal und das neueste Harry- Potter-Buch in der Hand. Freudig umarmte er seine Großmutter und bedankte sich für ihre Geschenke. Von Beth und Greg bekam er eine elektrische Spielzeugeisenbahn und Danny überschlug sich praktisch vor Aufregung über ein so großes Geschenk. Jack machte sich gleichzeitig dazu Gedanken, wie er die Eisenbahn auf dem Rückweg mit ins Flugzeug kriegen sollte und sah sich schon in Gedanken als Packesel vor dem Check-In-Schalter stehen. Sam und Teal´C hatten ihre Geschenke für Danny dem Colonel mitgegeben, bevor sie zu einer Mission durch das Stargate aufbrachen und Danny war schon ganz gespannt auf die DVDs von Spirit und ICEAGE.  
  
Von Onkel Mike bekam Danny ein Schweizer Taschenmesser geschenkt, was zwar gut gemeint war, aber von Jack sofort konfesziert wurde. "Das.." sagte Jack zu Danny und erhob mahnend seinen Zeigefinger, "..wird nur in meinem Beisein benutzt, wenn wir das nächste Mal Zelten gehen. Bis dahin werde ich es für Dich verwahren, okay?" und Jack nahm Danny das Taschenmesser ab und steckte es sich in die Hosentasche. Danny nickte verständnisvoll aber ein bisschen enttäuscht und bedankte sich bei Onkel Mike, der ihn verständnisvoll anlächelte und leicht auf die Schulter klopfte. Doch als Danny sich abwenden wollte, hielt ihn sein Onkel fest und flüsterte lächelnd, "Glaubst Du wirklich, dass das von mir schon alles war?" und er deutete auf ein anderes Päckchen unter dem Weihnachtsbaum.  
  
Als Danny es vorsichtig öffnete, kam eine X-Box Spielkonsole zum Vorschein und zwei Spiele. Danny fiel der Kiefer runter und fiel seinem Onkel um den Hals. "Danke, Onkel Mike. Danke!" und sprang wieder zu den Spielen, um sie sich genauer zu betrachten. "Mike? Ist der Junge nicht noch etwas zu klein, um ihn in einen Zombie zu verwandeln?" fragte Kathy missbilligend, als sie an ihrem Kaffee nippte. Ihre Meinung über Computerspiele und ´derartigen Unfug´ war der Familie längst bekannt und Widerrede gab es nicht. Also wurde nur genickt und Zustimmung gemurmelt, doch allen war natürlich klar, dass das Geschenk mit allerhöchster Wahrscheinlichkeit mehr von Jack als von dem Kind genutzt werden würde, so mal eines der Spiele ein Flugsimulator war.  
  
"Na komm schon, Peanut. Mach jetzt mein Geschenk auf." drängte Jack seinen Sohn. Als Danny das Geschenk von seinem Daddy öffnete und einen weiteren großen Karton in seinen Händen hielt, blickte er fragend zu seinem Dad. "Das ist ein Bastelset für einen AirForce-Jet." erklärte ihm Jack und Danny staunte erfreut. "Tststs." schüttelte Kathy nur ihren Kopf. "Mom! Es ist immerhin eine Alternative zur X-Box." verteidigte Jack sein Geschenk ruhig. "Aber auch dafür ist der Junge doch noch viel zu klein, Jack." sagte Kathy. "Aber für sein Alter ist Danny überaus geschickt. Er ist zwar erst vier, aber er kann auch schon selber lesen und schreiben, Mom. Er schreibt sich sogar seine eigenen Gute-Nacht-Geschichten, die ich ihm Abends vorlesen muß, Mom! Also kann er sich auch selber einen Jet zusammen basteln und Computerspiele von Disney bedienen, MOM!" Die Familie hielt überrascht inne in was sie immer sie gerade taten und blickten staunend auf das Wunderkind.  
  
"Stimmt das, Danny?" fragte ihn Beth und Danny nickte stumm, sein Blick immer noch fest auf den Karton des Bastelsets fixiert, um sie nicht ansehen zu müssen. "Gibt es noch mehr, was Du kannst?" fragte ihn Greg. "Ich kann andere Sprachen." sagte Danny leise. Ihm war es offensichtlich ein bisschen peinlich. "Welche Sprachen?" "Arabisch, Französisch, Ägyptisch und Holländisch."  
  
Fragend sahen sie Jack an, der in dem großen Sessel saß und vor Stolz über seinen Sohn fast zu platzen schien. Er nickte bestätigend und konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht mehr länger verkneifen. "Und bevor es noch irgendwelche Zweifel gibt,..." fügte Jack hinzu, "...er hat das alles von mir geerbt." Prustendes Gelächter brach daraufhin aus. Und nachdem auch die anderen ihre Geschenke ausgepackt hatten, darunter selbstgehäkelte dicke Socken für Jack von seiner Mom, wurde der Frühstückstisch gedeckt.  
  
Als sie gemeinsam beim Frühstück saßen, klingelte zweimal Jacks Handy. Der erste Anruf kam von General Hammond, der ihm und Danny persönlich frohe Weihnachten wünschen wollte und der zweite Anruf kam von Sam und Teal´C, die aus dem selben Grund anriefen. Jack übergab Danny nach einem Moment das Telefon, damit er sich selbst bei ihnen für die Geschenke bedanken konnte und der Junge erzählte Sam aufgeregt, was er noch alles geschenkt bekommen hatte und das sie doch beim nächsten Fest auch dabei sein sollten.  
  
Sam war für Danny mittlerweile eine Art Ersatzmutter geworden und Teal´C war für ihn wie ein Onkel. Jack wusste, wie gerne sie alle zusammen gefeiert hätten, doch leider waren die zwei gerade erst am Morgen vorzeitig von einer Mission zurückgekehrt und konnten leider nicht mitkommen.  
  
"Verdammt." murmelte Jack und seine Familie sah zu ihm auf. "Was ist denn los, Jack?" fragte seine Mutter besorgt. "Ich könnte mir selbst in den Hintern treten. Bei den ganzen Reisevorbereitungen und allem habe ich völlig vergessen für Sam und Teal´C ein Geschenk zu besorgen. Wir hatten ursprünglich verabredet, dass wir unsere Geschenke austauschen wollten, wenn sie von ihrer Mission nach Weihnachten zurückkommen. Aber jetzt, wo sie schon früher wieder da sind denke ich, hätte ich sie besser doch schon vorher besorgen sollen. Und nun fliegen wir bereits morgen wieder zurück und alle Läden haben über die Feiertage geschlossen." erklärte Jack missmutig. Die anderen nickten verständnisvoll und versicherten ihm, dass es seine Freunde bestimmt verstehen würden. Jack war sich auch sicher, dass sie dafür Verständnis haben würden, dennoch erleichterte es nicht sein schlechtes Gewissen nicht minder.  
  
~~~  
  
Nach dem Frühstück durfte Danny ein bisschen mit der X-Box spielen und Mittags ging die ganze Familie in die Kirche zur Weihnachtsmesse. Danny war von dem Kinderchor und den fröhlichen Weihnachtsliedern begeistert gewesen und hatte gefragt, ob er bei sowas nicht auch mal mitsingen durfte. Doch Jack fand die Vorstellung von Daniel in einem Kinderchor zum brüllen komisch, was die anderen Familienmitglieder allerdings nicht ganz verstanden. Jack machte sich eine mentale Note, sich mal über einen Kinderchor in Colorado Springs zu informieren und Danny dort einfach mal zu einer Probe vorbei zu bringen. Das Kind hatte so viele Talente, wieso sollte Singen nicht dazu gehören.  
  
Draußen waren die Temperaturen auf weit unter Null gefallen und Jack hatte Danny in eine dicke weiße Daunenjacke und Schneehose eingepackt, Handschuhe und Schneestiefel angezogen, den selbstgestrickten Schal von seiner Großmutter umgebunden und eine Pudelmütze aufgesetzt. In der Nacht war wieder Schnee gefallen und der eignete sich jetzt hervorragend dazu, an diesem herrlichen Nachmittag hinter dem Haus einen Schneemann bauen.  
  
Bald waren Greg, Jack und Danny eifrig dabei im Garten große Schneebälle zusammen zu rollen und die zwei Männer mussten sich immer alle Mühe geben nicht vor Lachen loszuprusten wenn sie Danny ansahen, der in der dicken Schneekleidung aussah wie ein kleiner dicker Marshmallow. Danny hatte längst bemerkt worüber sich die zwei Erwachsenen amüsierten und setzte sich bald schmollend auf einen der großen Schneebälle. Seine Wangen, Lippen und seine kleine Nase waren von der Kälte schon ganz rot geworden und der Anblick dieses drolligen kleinen Jungen, der schmollend und mit seinen großen blauen Augen im Schnee saß, war ohne Zweifel einer dieser seltenen Kodak-Momente.  
  
*Klick*  
  
Als die Drei sich umsahen um festzustellen, woher das Geräusch kam, sahen sie Beth mit einer Kamera in der Hand, die gerade ein Foto von Danny gemacht hatte und die Kamera jetzt auf die beiden Männer richtete.  
  
*Klick*  
  
"Beth!" protestierten sie zu Zweit, als Beth gerade ihre überraschten Blicke mit ihrer Kamera festgehalten hatte. Nach Beths Meinung sahen die Zwei in ihren Winterklamotten mindestens genauso lustig aus wie Danny. Der saß immer noch auf seinem Schneeball und kicherte, nicht ganz ohne Schadenfreude. Als er jedoch bemerkte, dass trotz der dicken Schneehose sein Po anfing kalt zu werden, stand er wieder auf und ging rüber zu dem fast fertigen Schneemann. Jack drückte ihm gleich eine Mohrrübe in die Hand und hob ihn hoch, damit Danny sie dem Schneemann ins Gesicht drücken konnte. Anschließend posierten sie zu Dritt vor ihrem fertigen Meisterwerk und Beth schoss...  
  
*Klick*  
  
...noch ein weiteres Foto.  
  
"Kinder. Zeit zum Kaffee trinken." rief Kathy. Und Beth, Greg und Jack kamen, mit dem mittlerweile fröstelnden Danny unter dem Arm, zurück ins warme Haus.  
  
Der Nachmittag verlief gemütlich und während die anderen noch länger beim Kaffee saßen und dazu Brownies, Muffins und selbstgebackene Schokolade- Walnuss-Kekse aßen, schaute sich Danny den Disney Film Spirit an. Die Geschichte des wilden freiheitsliebenden Mustangs zog Danny schnell in seinen Bann und in den Augen des Kindes spiegelte sich aufs Neue das Wunder wieder, dass die meisten Disney Filme mit sich brachten. Und Jack erkannte das gleiche Wunder in den Augen seiner Familie, als sie Danny dabei beobachteten und er wusste, dass seine Augen das gleiche Gefühl wiederspiegelten. Ein Gefühl des tiefsten inneren Friedens und der Wärme und Geborgenheit einer Familie, die immer kompromisslos zu einem standen.  
  
~~~  
  
Am Abend wurde noch einmal groß aufgetischt. Anscheinend hatte es sich Kathy in diesem Jahr fest vorgenommen, jedes Familienmitglied nicht eher wieder gehen zu lassen, bevor nicht jeder von ihnen mindestens fünf Kilo zugenommen hatte. Und nach Jacks Einschätzung, würde er diese Marke nach dem Abendessen ohne Zweifel erreicht haben.  
  
Da wurden Schüsseln mit Kartoffelbrei und Soße, süßen Kartoffeln, Erbsen, Rahmkarotten und Sahnemais auf den Tisch gestellt und als letztes ein großer, herrlich duftender, knuspriger Gänsebraten, der allen das Wasser im Mund zusammen laufen ließ. Dazu gab es guten Rotwein für die Erwachsenen und Brause für Danny. Und es war köstlich. Zum Nachtisch gab es selbstgemachten Apfelmus mit Zimt und Bratapfeleis und jeder hatte das Gefühl, jeden Moment platzen zu müssen.  
  
Nachdem alles wieder abgeräumt war, ging Jack nach oben und packte schon mal die Reisetaschen für die Abreise am nächsten Tag. Die Familie setzte sich anschließend wieder im Wohnzimmer zusammen und spielte Monopoly und erneut entpuppte sich Danny als ein wahres Talent, seinen Mitspielern Geld abzuknöpfen. Als das Spiel zu Ende war, brachte Jack Danny ins Bett und ging dann wieder runter zu seiner Familie, um noch den letzten gemeinsamen Abend mit ihnen zu plaudern. Wie schnell doch Weihnachten wieder vorbei war, dachte er sich.  
  
~~~  
  
Am nächsten Morgen verabschiedeten sich Jack und Danny schweren Herzens wieder von ihrer Familie. Dannys Großmutter nahm ihren Enkel zum Abschied noch einmal fest in die Arme. Und ließ ihn wieder nicht los. "Mom." - "Mom, ich habe es Dir schon einmal gesagt! Du kannst ihn nicht behalten!" lachte Jack, griff sich den kichernden Danny und klemmte ihn sich unter den Arm. "Mach´s gut, Mom. Komm uns bald besuchen, ja?" lächelte Jack und seine Mutter drückte ihn fest an sich und versprach es.  
  
Onkel Mike sollte die zwei wieder zum Flughafen bringen und bevor sie losfahren konnten, drückte Kathy den kleinen Danny noch einmal durch das offene Autofenster, drückte ihm eine Tafel Schokolade in die Hand und sagte "Ich habe Dich sehr lieb, Peanut. Du bist ein wunderbares Enkelkind." und auf Dannys Gesicht brach ein strahlendes Lächeln aus. Jack wusste, wieviel Danny es bedeutete, was seine Großmutter ihm da gesagt hatte. Dann fiel sein Blick auf das, was Danny in seiner Hand hielt. "Mom! Du kannst ihm doch keine Kaffee-Schokolade schenken. Da ist doch Koffein drin!" "Ich weiß, aber das bisschen wird ihm schon nicht schaden." "Ihm vielleicht nicht, aber mir! Ich muss ihn und seine Zappelei den ganzen Flug über ertragen!" rief Jack entrüstet. "Stell Dich nicht so an! Mike, fahr endlich los! Gute Reise." Kathy grinste schadenfroh und winkte ihnen zum Abschied zu. Mike war noch losgefahren, bevor Jack eine Chance hatte, seiner Mutter widersprechen zu können.  
  
Am Flughafen erwartete die Beiden eine große Überraschung. Sam und Teal´C waren gekommen, um sie abzuholen und den letzten Weihnachtstag mit ihnen gemeinsam zu verbringen. "Was macht Ihr zwei denn hier?" lachte Jack und schenkte den Beiden eine Umarmung, nachdem er vorsichtig Dannys elektrische Spielzeugeisenbahn abgesetzt hatte. "Wir haben Ihre Mutter angerufen, Sir. Und sie hat uns verraten, wann Ihr am Flughafen ankommen würdet." erklärte sie, während Teal´C Danny umarmte und auf seinen Arm hoch nahm. Anschließend drückte Sam dem kleinen Jungen einen dicken Kuss auf die Wange und drückte ihn fest. Dann gingen sie zusammen zum Auto.  
  
Daheim in Jacks Haus machten sie es sich bequem und Teal´C und Danny zündeten gerade gemeinsam den Kamin an. Jack hielt zwei Geschenke in der Hand und reichte Sam eines davon. "Ich hatte leider keine Zeit noch Geschenke für Sie und Teal´C zu besorgen, entschuldigen Sie bitte." lächelte er etwas verlegen und gab das andere Geschenk an Teal´C rüber. "Jack. Sie wissen doch, dass das nicht nötig gewesen wäre." sagte Sam lächelnd, als sie vorsichtig das Geschenk öffnete. "Das ist korrekt." stimmte Teal´C zu. Sam hielt den Atem an, als sie das Geschenk betrachtete, und sie musste lachen. "Das ist das Beste Geschenk, Jack." "Ich dachte mir, dass es Ihnen gefallen würde, Sam. Teal´C hat dasselbe bekommen." und er sah zu Teal´C, der sein Geschenk mittlerweile ebenfalls geöffnet hatte. "Ich stimme Samantha Carter zu, O´Neill. Ich sehe keine Möglichkeit, dass Du uns ein besseres Geschenk hättest kaufen können." Jack war erleichtert und freute sich über das gelungene Geschenk an seine Freunde. Seine besten Freunde. Und ein Teil seiner Familie.  
  
Sie setzten sich vor den Kamin auf die Couch und Danny fing an Sam von ihrer Familie zu erzählen und von allem, was sie dort gemacht hatten. Währenddessen ging Teal´C zum Kamin und stellte sein Geschenk auf den Kaminsims. In dem Bilderrahmen war ein Foto von einem glücklich lächelnden ehemaligen Air Force Colonel, der einen ebenso glücklichen kleinen Jungen mit roter Nase und roten Wangen im Arm hielt, die gemeinsam vor einem Schneemann posierten. Am unteren Rand des Fotos stand geschrieben: "Für Sam & Teal´C. Merry Christmas "  
  
Ende (endgültig!) (  
  
*Peanut = zu deutsch: Erdnuß 


End file.
